


MeiCree Summer 2019

by 0MilkandCereal0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0MilkandCereal0/pseuds/0MilkandCereal0
Summary: Jesse was pretty unhappy with that outfit, huh?





	MeiCree Summer 2019

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back for the summer so here's something quick

Mei had just finished a presentation for her recent discoveries and decided to wear traditional attire instead of the ball gown dresses she’d usually wear. It didn’t seem bad to her, and the audience was captivated by her work, but some had their eyes glued for a different reason and Jesse most definitely noticed. The Qipao was slim fitting, showing off her curves, and the slit went from her hip down, ever so slightly showing off her garter belt and stockings. While she spoke on stage, Jesse used all of his strength to not attack the men who drooled over her, embarrassing her and damaging her reputation. 

The drive home was awkward. The radio played a slow country song and the air from the open windows sent chills. She knew he was angry the moment she stepped into the car and got no comments about the presentation.

“Jesse I’m sorry...I really am. I didn’t think the dress was revealing and neither did-“ 

He cut her off immediately 

“It doesn’t matter what you think, and it SURELY doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks. You’re mine...”  
He sounded furious, his voice husky and a thick southern accent emerged, one way thicker than what he usually had. She refrained from making anymore statements while he drove.  


The two were supposed to meet up with some friends to eat and celebrate, but McCree had different intentions. He drove them back to the hotel he had been staying at and brought her down a hallway to an elevator. His grip was strong and his mouth twisted into a grimace. He definitely wasn’t happy with her. “McCree I’m sorry I just...” Her words trailed off. She realized it was no use trying to reason. He was set on doing what he had planned. 

The elevator opened to another hallway and the two walked towards the door at the end. With the swipe of a card the room opened, and Jesse shoved her inside. “You’re in trouble, I hope you know that.” She shook her head and gave him a look of remorse as he paced the room. He muttered swears that Mei would never dare repeat while scathing his beard. “Take off your clothes...”  
She hesitated for a moment, but Jesse had no patience. He was so angry that he had no space for reason or sympathy. “Take. Off. Your clothes. I said it twice now, don’t make me say it again.” She fumbled with the dress’s buttons and shimmied out of the tight outfit, sitting back on the edge of the bed in nothing but her lace panties. He paced a while longer, thinking of a way to remind her of who was in charge. He glanced at her, then at the window, then back at her, and then back to the floor. He smirked. “Stand up.” She stood, shivering in the air-conditioned room. A chuckle escaped his lips when he noticed. “You’re cold huh? Let me see those nipples.” He walked towards the trembling girl who covered her body as well as she could with her arms. “But Jesse it’s embarrassing-“ “Don’t sass me...show me, now.” Her eyes widened at his demanding words. She followed the orders as requested, scared into submission by his tone, and removed her arms showing off her voluptuous chest, nipples stiff and hard enough to cut diamond. Jesse eyed her down for a moment just before pinning her against the see-through wall and bending down to lick her nipples. He grazed each bud with his teeth, causing her to shudder in pleasure. “Moan for me Mei...unless you want me to continue to be rough.” Her cheeks flushed and in between her legs felt wet. She squeezed them together and sighed from the sensations. She tried her best to hold back any noise she could make. Surprisingly, she started to like this compared to the sex they’d usually have. Romantic gestures and cuddles were nice, but the novelty had worn thin...

McCree didn’t know what he was doing wrong. By now she’d be making sweet sounds with her adorable voice. He paused to look at her face and was quickly able to tell that something was off, but played along. “Oh look at you being all flustered. Ain’t you a sight for sore eyes. Do as I told you, Mei.” She sucked in a breath of air and with all her might, held back every moan about to escape from her mouth. Jesse stopped again to make sure he was right in his assumption and looked up at the brunette who seemed to be enjoying what he was doing. “You like this, don’t you?.” Punishment turned into pleasure and McCree was completely fine with it. She gave a nervous grin and he responded with a devious one, and with that, she solidified her fate for the night.  


He lifted her up so he could wrap arms under legs, and pressed her up against the cold window. She leaned in for a kiss but Jesse denied it, dodging her advance swiftly and shaking his head in response. 

“I’m still upset with you. You don’t deserve any kisses.” 

“Then what are you-“ 

He plunged himself inside her without warning, groaning at how tight she was. Mei gasped at the sudden jolt of pleasure. “Don’t you fuckin dare, Mei. You didn’t want to make noise before, so why start now? You better be absolutely quiet, or I will make you scream.” He rammed himself into her again and watched as she quickly covered her mouth so he couldn’t hear her mewl. The slow, drawn-out movement soon became steadily paced thrusts and his groans became more frequent. Jesse leaned over and bit her neck, chest, and anywhere else he could reach. Every soft spot that he could get his mouth on, he touched. He made sure to pay special attention to the sensitive parts he could reach. 

“You know, those hickey’s I just gave you are gonna bruise…”, he spoke in between thrusts. “Don’t cover them up when you go out, alright? If anyone asks you tell ‘em I gave them to you.” He slammed into her again, staring at her needy watery eyes and covered mouth. He wished they did this more often. He wished it could last forever, but he knew Mei could hardly handle his cock for that long. He could feel that she was close but he wasn’t ready for this to end. He got close to her ear and whispered in a deep sultry voice, 

“You gonna cum dumplin?”. 

Before she could respond to the question, her body replied for her. She squeezed tightly on Jesse's swollen manhood as she came hard. She let out a muffled moan from behind her hands and let the tears she accumulated from holding back her voice roll down her hot cheeks. That would have been the end of Jesse too, but his desire to play around with Mei’s body gave him the power to no cum immediately.

“Did I give you permission to cum Mei?” 

McCree stared at Mei’s nervous face and once again, deviously smiled at her. “You really don’t know how to listen pumpkin....” he chuckled as he slowly lowered her to the ground. 

She honestly didn’t mean to. She couldn’t hold it back. He just felt too good and the build-up of feelings broke her. She waited patiently for her next order as Jesse stroked his dick and thought of what to do next. 

“On your knees. Open your mouth.” She did as asked, kneeling down allowing her legs to touch the cold wooden floor. “We’re gonna see how deep this can go...” McCree brushed the tip of his dick on the edge of her tongue, humming at the warmth of it. He pushed it in, enjoying the feeling of her slick mouth and tight throat. “Damn Mei....your mouth feels so good!” In and out In and out. He fucked her mouth mercilessly, her head synchronized with the movement from his hands which were gripped on her head. Her saliva coated every inch of his length, covering everything from the tip of the head to the base where his v-cut ended. He violated her mouth and came without warning, coating it with cum. “Open up, I wanna see.” She parted her lips and strings of saliva separated as she widened her mouth. It pooled on the crease of her tongue and balanced it from the front to back so she wouldn’t accidentally swallow and aggravate Jesse. 

“Don’t you look good on your knees with all that cum in your mouth. I sure as hell think so...swallow it for me.” Not a moment of hesitation as the warm liquid traveled to the back of her mouth and down her throat. Despite the copious amounts of alcohol he drank, it was sweet and smooth going down. She reopened her mouth to assure that it was all gone. 

“Such a good little cumslut. My little cumslut....remember that.” 

He cupped his hands under her arms and lifted her to her feet, only to push her down on the bed. “Good little girls deserve something every now’n then...” He stared deeply into her eyes and slowly made his way to her neck. His facial hair tickled her collar bone and his warm lips burned her skin. He left a trail of kisses down her stomach but stopped once he reached her clit. “You’re intoxicating Mei...” He licked the bud with the tip of his tongue and hummed at the taste. He devoured the pink slit that was in front of him, lapping and swallowing all the juices. He conducted her moans, making her squeal whenever he wanted. 

“You ready for me darlin?” 

She nodded, while Jesse lined himself up with her entrance once again. The games were over, the teasing had stopped, and the relentless hardcore fucking had come to a halt. Instead, he slowly rocked his hips, making sure to enjoy everything about this perfect woman. They didn’t last too long since McCree already had her on the edge with the previous foreplay and Mei’s lust filled eyes and tight pussy were enough to make him cum within seconds. When she came, her walls squeezed every last drop out of him, filling her up so much that she could feel the warmth inside her. Before pulling out, Jesse kissed her flushed cheeks and bit the lobe of her ear. “You should wear that dress more often. This was fun,” he whispered. The two chuckled just before passing out on the disheveled sheets of the hotel bed.  


Mei opened her tired eyes to blinding sunlight and a dark figure with its arms trapping her in its embrace. Immediately vivid visions of last nights encounter painted her head. She buried her face in McCree’s chest, trying her best to clear her thoughts. “Mornin’ dumplin...” His voice was harsh and rough as if he attended a crazy ass concert the night prior. “Feelin for room service?” He released his hold on her and sat up while reaching for the phone. Mei pulled on the arm that remained on the bed and asked him to hold off on anything that involved contacting anyone outside of this room. “Jesse, I don’t think I’m ready for people yet...” Her voice was weak as well and she smelt like sweat. Everything from her waist down was sticky. Jesse couldn’t care less about how she looked but he understood how embarrassing it must be to appear as crazy as she did to a stranger. “Alright. You got 15 minutes to get in that shower or I’ll eat you instead of ordering...” She wasn’t in the mood for games like this but when she turned to look at him, he didn’t look like he was playing either. He walked over to her side of the bed, sat on the edge, motioning for her to get on his back. He could only imagine how sore she must’ve been from yesterday. She struggled to wake herself up, but soon enough her legs were wrapped around his waist and the two made their way to the bathroom to wash off yesterday...


End file.
